Rock of Ages: The Musical
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: If you like Rock of Ages the movie then your gonna love this.
1. Billy the hero's Introduction

"Ladies and Gentlmen I'm Billy the hero and I would like to welcome you to the Adventure Time version of the Broadway Musical Rock of Ages. Just a reminder that copying this story and posting it to another website without the author's permission is strictly prohibited. Unless of course your incredibly hot and are willing to show us your breasts. Also by any case the majestic rock in this story causes your head to catch on fire from reading it. Please reframe from singing Death Leopard's paranoia because the people who made the musical couldn't get the rights to their music. Thank you and enjoy having your face melted!"

**Author's Note: Well you heard it from Billy. I'm gonna make an Adventure Time version of the Broadway musical Rock of Ages. This is a parody of David Coverdale introduction. Originally I wanted one of the authors who write Adventure Time stories to do the introduction but the person I asked said no so I pick Billy to do it. One more thing who would you like to be Sherrie in this story?**


	2. Just Like Paradise Nothin But a Good

**Author's Note: Well here's the first chapter in this story. That's all I can really say for this chapter. I dont know what to say so read the story.**

Chapter 1: Just Like Paradise / Nothin' But A Good Time

The stage opens and music starts for a whole minute it's just music until one guy came on the stage.

Jake's verse:  
_Come on feel the noise  
Girls rock your boys  
We'll get wild, wild, wild!  
_  
Assembled:  
_Wild, Wild, Wild!  
_  
"YEAH! WHAT'S GOING DOWN, FANFIC READERS! That's right! We're going back to a sexier time! If you keep reading you'll find out that there's this really hot chick driving pass me right now. YEAH!"

Jake's verse:  
_Rockin' steady in her daddy's car  
She got the stereo with the big guitars  
And that's all right! Yeah!  
_  
Assembled:  
_All right!  
_  
Jake's verse:  
_I got the itch and a restless soul  
_  
Marceline's verse:  
_She gone with the wind  
Gonna go for broke tonight!  
Yeah! And its  
_  
Assembled:  
_All right!_

"THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT!"

Jake's verse:  
_Girl, we've been meant for this since we we're born!  
_  
Assembled:  
_Since we were born!  
_  
Jake's verse:  
_No problems now, the coast is clear!  
_  
Jermaine's verse:  
_It's just the calm before the storm!_

Assembled:  
_This must be just like livin' in paradise  
_  
Jake's verse:  
_Just like paradise!_

Assembled:  
_And I don't want to go home!  
_  
Finn's verse:  
_I aint never goin' home!  
_  
Assembled:  
_This must be just like livin' in paradise!  
And I don't want to go home!  
_  
"That's right, my babies. Welcome to The Sunset Strip! "An Acid Wash Epicenter!" DO YOU FEEL IT!? Man, back in the day if a fella had a dream, a fifth of Jack  
and a decent amount of hair, there was nowhere else to be! Now see like this rock wanna be over here. Of coarse let's be honest for every trillion that roll into town, only like 4 really make it." Jake explained "What?" Finn responded "Oh but you will!" Jake said trying to reassure him "Now listen!"

Finn's verse:  
_Not a dime, I can't pay my rent  
I can barely make it through the week, YEAH  
Saturday night id like to make my girl  
But right now I can't make ends meet_

Assembled:  
_I'm always workin, slavin', every day  
Gotta get away from the same old same old!  
_  
Finn's verse:  
_I need a chance just to get away!  
_  
Jake's verse:  
_If you could hear him think  
_  
Finn's verse:  
_This is what id say!  
_  
Finn & Jake's verse:  
_Dont need nothin' but a good time_

Finn's verse:  
_How can I resist  
_  
Assembled:  
_Aint lookin' for nothin' but a good time!  
And it don't get better than this  
_  
"That's our boy, Finn." "Actually, I prefer my stage name, WOLFGANG VON COLT!" "...Adorable. See, Finn is a bar back here at the legendary "Dupree's Bourbon Room!" Owned by none other than the most badass bar owner this side of…anywhere! Meet Jermaine!" "Hi mom" "He owns this historic temple of Rock n' Roll kick-assery." Jake explained

Jermaine's verse:  
_I raise a toast to all of us  
Who are breakin our backs everyday  
If wantin' the good life is such a crime_

Finn's verse:  
_Lord, then put me away!  
_  
Jermaine's verse:  
_Here's to you!_

(Guitar solo)

Assembled:  
_Dont need nothin' but a good time  
_  
Jake's verse:  
_How can I resist  
_  
Assembled:  
_Aint lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this  
Dont need nothin' but a good time_

Finn, Jake, & Jermaine's verse:_  
How can I resist_

Assembled:  
___Aint lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this_  
Dont get better than  
_Dont get better than-_

"WAIT A MINUTE! I'm sorry somethings not right. Somethings missing." Jake starts sniffing the entire place. "Somebody's missing up here. Sniff...Oh I know Andrew Lloyd Solti. But I do know this...If your putting together a fanfiction you have introduce an epic love story. And QUICK...Mmm...Look at this girl. She's practically...begging for it. Mmm...you nasty little...animal freak wearing...freak machine...Where was I, oh yes love well for that we should probably start...here."

**Author's Note: Well that ends the first chapter. I still can't deside who should be Sherrie though. But oh well she doesnt appear until the next chapter.**


	3. Sister Christian

**Author's Note: Well after thinking it over I decided to make Sherrie in this story Fionna. For those of you who were wanting Flame Princess to do the role again I'm sorry.**

Chapter 2: Sister Christian

**(Cue music)**

"Three thousand, three hundred and thirty seven Waffle Houses away in the little town of Paola, Kansas." Jake explained

Father's verse:  
_Sister Christian oh the time has come,  
And you know that you're the only one to say__,  
Ok_

Cake's verse:  
_Where you going, what you looking for_

"Cake, I have to."

Father's verse:  
_You know those boys dont want to play no more with you_

"I'll be fine. It's my dream!"

Cake's verse:  
_It's true_

"Why don't you two believe in me?" Fionna asked "And what will the big star do for money?!" the father asked "I'll get a job until I make it big." "Fionna, this is your home!" Cake said "I gotta go." "Fionna, you get back in that house or you don't bother coming back!" "Harold?!" "FINE!" "FIONNA!" Cake shouted before she was out of sight

Assembled:  
_You're motorin'_  
_What's your prince for flight  
__In finding mister right_

Fionna:  
_You'll be alright tonight_

After a while she made it to L.A. and is seen outside the Sunset Strip. "Wow I cant believe I'm finally." "Hey" some random guy said to her "Hey you seem like a ni-" suddenly she was mugged. "Hey" After she was mugged Finn walked outside and saw her on the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked "I was just mugged!" "Cmon let's get you some ice. Sorry about your purse." "Oh thats ok I didnt have anything in there. I figured out the safest place hide my valuable so I decided to place all my money inside my panties." "..Thats really smart!"

"I'm Fionna." "Wolfgang Von Colt." "I'm sorry?" "Or Finn…You just visiting?" "Actually, I think I'm here for good." "Yeah?"

Fionna:  
_IT'S TRUE!_

"Well, welcome to LA!"

Assembled:  
_You're motorin'_  
_What's your price for flight,_  
_You've got her in your sights, _  
_And driving through the night_

"Wait you work at the Bourbon Room that place is my favorite." "Yeah! Hey Jermaine, this is Fionna." "I love your club! It's so awesome! Sniff it even smells like rock and urine" "Yeah so uh what you do." "I'm an actress!" "Shocker" Jake said "Hey, maybe we could hook Fionna up with a job?" "We are not hiring right now. Sorry, sweetie." "Ooo! Look at that, a lucky penny!" "But…I suppose we could always use some extra help." "Oh my god! Are you kidding? I'd love a job!" "Just until you make it big, of course."

Father verse:  
_Sister Christian, oh the time has come_

"I'll let my boy Finn show you around."

Cake's verse:  
_AND YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE TO SAY_

"Hey, you want a drink or something?" Finn asked

Fionna's verse:  
_Okay_

"Heh I was gonna go get a Slurpee. You want one?"

Random Guy:  
_Dont need nothin_

"I love Slurpees!"

Father's verse:  
_But you're motorin'_

"So do I!"

Father's verse:  
_Yeah, motorin'_

Random Guy:  
_BUT A GOOD TIME_

"No way?!"

Random Woman:  
_How can I resist?_

"I say no way!"

Assembled:  
_AIN'T LOOKIN' FOR NOTHIN'_

DREW:  
Be right back. Cherry okay?

Fionna:  
I love Cherry!

DREW:  
_AND IT DON'T GET BETTER THAN_…

ENSEMBLE:  
WHAT'S YOUR PRICE FOR…

"This!" Fionna asked

**Author's Note: Well that how this chapter is gonna end.**


	4. We Built This City Too Much Time On My

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter to this story. I got some time to write today so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: We Built This City / Too Much Time On My Hands

We find the mayor Lemongrab with his assistant Bonnibel in his office. Suddenly the door opens and it reveals to be two people from germany. "Ah mister mayor!" the older one said. "Who are you?" "We are 2 people who have a proposition for you. We would like to rid this city of rock music and build a store that will make this town better." he explained. "I'm listening!" "Mayor, we don't really know the first thing about these people, or even what they want to build!" his assistant said.

Simon's verse:  
_Say you don't know me,_

**(Music starts)**

_Or recognize my face  
Say you don't care who goes  
To that kind of place  
_  
Bonnibel's verse:  
_Knee deep in the hoopla_  
_Sinking in your fight_

Simon's verse:  
_Too many runaways  
_  
Simon & Bubba's verse:  
_Eating up the night!  
_  
Simon's verse:  
_Marconi plays the mamba  
_  
Bonnibel's verse:  
_Listen to the radio!  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on-  
_  
"Clean, efficient living?" the mayor asked "Exactly!" Simon responded "But Mayor, think about the businesses already there! What about them!?"

Meanwhile

We find ourselves in the Bourbon where Jermaine is explaining the situation. "They're calling it economic redevelopment. Apparently the Bourbon no longer generates an adequate tax revenue." "That's why I keep telling ya we need to bring back Naked Jello Wrestling Thursdays! But this time, check it, we let women enter." Jake suggested "Sigh maybe it's time to cash it in anyway-" "Whoa, Jermaine?! What are you saying?!" "I'm not saying I want to."

Jermaine's verse:  
_It's just I'm sittin' on this barstool  
Talkin' like a damn fool!  
Got the twelve o'clock news blues  
And I've given up hope  
For the afternoon soaps  
And a bottle of cold brew  
Is it any wonder I'm not crazy?  
_  
"So chew a couple Prozac! Come on, Jermaine!" Jake said

Jermaine:  
_Is it any wonder I'm sane at all?  
_  
"You do wash your hands a lot." Finn responded

Assembled:  
_Is it any wonder I've got too much  
Time on my hands_

Jermaine's verse:  
_And it's tickin' away  
_  
Jake's verse:  
_Tickin' away from me!  
_  
"Hold the phone! You guys see who's in today's paper?!" Jermaine asked. Finn then picks up the paper and reads the article "Monster rockers, Arsenal, are breaking up. According to sources, lead singer, Marshall Lee, will leave the band after this tour to pursue a solo career." "Perfect right? Jake who gave Marshall and Arsenal their start?" "We did so?" "So? What if we hosted their last gig…ever." "The last Arsenal show here?!" "Tell that wouldn't generate an adequate tax revenue. Plus, Marshall still owes me from that hotel incident with the Cool Whip and the baby llama." "Love it." "I just hope it's enough." "It's gotta be I mean the mayor isn't a total money-grubbing whore. Wink."

Back at the mayor's office

"Mayor, you're not thinking clearly." Bonnibel said "Mayor, take ze money unt-"

Simon & Bubba's verse:  
_Rid this city!  
_  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonnibel shouted.

Lemongrab, Simon, & Bubba's verse:  
_Rid this city of rock and roll!  
_  
Bonnibel's verse:  
_Not this city  
_  
"Bonnibel, you're fired." he shouted

Lemongrab, Simon, & Bubba's verse:  
_We'll rid this city of rock and roll!  
_  
She was then kicked out of the mayor's office. "You're not gonna get away with this!" she shouted.

Back at the Bourbon

"I can't believe you still have his number." Jake said "Marshall? It's Jamie." "Who?" "Jermaine, Jermaine DiMaggio. Listen, how would you like to do your Arsenal farewell show here at The Bourbon?" "Yeah, well we already got something planned for our last tour gig in Portland. So ah-" "I understand that. but just imagine for a second your last gig in a place that started it all. A lot of press on something like that." he explained "Yeah it sounds cool but ah-" "And of course, we'd put your name above the band. Marshall Lee and Arsenal. One night only. Right before a solo , just between you and me, I'm so glad you're doing. You know what I always used to say about you." "What?"

**(The music stops.)**

"...Uhh"

**(Music starts)**

Jermaine's verse:  
_Well, you're a jet fuel genius  
You can solve the world's problems  
Without even tryin'_

"It's true." Marshall responded

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I have dozens of friends  
And the fun never ends  
That is, as long as I'm buyin'  
Is it any wonder I'm not the president?  
_  
"I'd vote for you, Marshall." Jermaine said

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Is it any wonder I'm null and void?  
_  
"I don't even know what that means." Jermaine said

Assembled:  
_Is it any wonder I've got too much  
Time on my hands  
_  
Jermaine's verse:  
_And it's tickin' away  
_  
Jake, Jermaine, Finn's verse:  
_Tickin' away from me!  
_  
Assembled:  
_Too much time on my hands!  
_  
Jermaine's verse:  
_Tick, tick tickin' away!  
_  
Assembled:  
_Too much time on my hands_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I don't know what to do  
_  
Assembled:  
_Too much time on my hands  
_  
Simon, Lemongrab, Bubba's verse:  
_We will rid this city!  
_  
Assembled:  
_Too much time on my hands_

Bonnibel, Simon, Lemongrab, & Bubba's verse:  
_Of rock of roll!  
_  
Assembled:  
_Too much time on my hands_  
_Too much time on my hands_  
_Too much time_

**(Music stops)**

"Shall I call zee bulldozers?" Simon asked "Remember the night you *#!* with the baby llama?" Jermaine asked "...I'll do it." the mayor and rock star said at the same time.

**Author's Note: I sometimes feel the same as Jermaine and I feel like leaving this site. But that doesn't mean I'm actually going to. Oh no I'm gonna stay on this site for as long as I can. But anyways I got bad news I'm going on vacation for a week and wont be able to update my stories.**


	5. I Wanna Rock

**Author's Note: Well the episode Who Would Win is coming out today and I wonder whose gonna win. Now I'll answer some reviews.**

**cbsister: Thats what Rock of Ages does to you.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 5: I Wanna Rock

"So, you come out here to be a Rockstar, Wolfgang Von Colt?" Fionna asked. "Uh, I don't know. I guess so." Finn replied "Guess? There's no guess. You want something? You want to be one of those rock gods? You gotta just take it." Fionna explained "Okay!" Finn responded "Okay what?" Fionna asked "Okay sure I like to try-" "Like nothing forceful right now whats busting out of your heart Finn what do you want?" "I-I-I dont know! I guess I wanna-" "Come on dont think! First thing that comes out of your mouth!" "Well-" "Come on say it, Wolfgang!"

Finn's verse:  
_I wanna rock?!_  
**(music starts)**

Assembled:  
_Rock!_

Finn's verse:  
_I wanna rock!_

Assembled:  
_Rock!_

Finn's verse:  
_I want to rock!_

Assembled:  
_Rock!_

"Cool!"

Finn's verse:  
_I wanna rock!_

Assembled:  
_Rock!_

Finn's verse:  
_Turn it down you say_  
_Well all I got to say to you is_  
_Time and time again_  
_I say no!_

Assembled:  
_No!_

Finn's verse:  
_No-no-no-no-nooooo!_  
_There's a feeling that_  
_I get from nothin' else_  
_And there ain't nothin' in the world that makes me go!_

Assembled:  
Go!

Finn's verse:  
Go, go, go, go, gooo!  
So, if you ask me why i like the way i play  
There's only one thing i can say to you  
I wanna rock!

Assembled:  
Rock!

Finn's verse:  
Come on! Oh yeah, I wanna rock!

Assembled:  
Rock!

Finn's verse:  
I want to rock!

Assembled:  
Rock!

Finn's verse:  
Rock!

Assembled:  
Rock!

Finn's verse:  
Rock!

Assembled:  
Rock!

Finn's verse:  
Yeah I wanna-

**(music stops)**

"OKAY!" Fionna shouted taking his guitar away. "I get it!"

**Author's Note: Well that was really short.**


	6. We're not gonna take it

**Author's Note: At days like these I wish I could write more. But sadly I can't so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: We're Not Gonna Take It

**(Cue Music)**

We find Bonnie outside holding a protest sign.

"Rally the masses, people" she shouted.

Bonnibel's verse:  
_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore!_

"Power to the Proletariat!" the fired secretary said.

_We've got the right to choose and…_  
_There ain't no way we'll lose it_

Male Protester's verse:  
_This is our fight, this is our song!_

Bonnibel's verse:  
_We'll fight the powers that be!_

Female Protester's verse:  
_Don't pick our destiny cause…_

Assembled:  
_You don't know us, you don't belong_

"EVERYBODY!"

_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_Oh, We're not gonna take it anymore!_

"Hunger strike starts tomorrow! And only seven hundred more choruses to go! LET'S DO IT!" the leader said.

_We're not gonna take it_

Bonnibel's verse:  
_Just you try and make us!_

Assembled:  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_

Bonnibel's verse:  
_You're all worthless and weak!_

Assembled:  
_We're not gonna take it_

**Author's Note: Well apparently PB turned out to be a protester in both versions of Rock of Ages.**


	7. Heaven More Than Words To Be With You

**Author's Note: Well it that time of the week again. Where I update this story. Now I'll answer reviews.**

**AnonymousGinger: I like the idea of those two being Lonny and Dennis.**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter 6: Heaven / More Than Words / To Be With You

There is an audition today for an opening act for Arsenal and Finn is gonna tryout. "Well this is it." Finn said.

"Dont worry Finn you'll do great." Fionna said.

"You sure?" Finn asked.

"Of coarse." Fionna said. Finn then takes a deep breath.

"Well wish me luck." he said before entering the room.

"Okay Finn show us what you got." Jermaine said. The judges are both Jermaine and Jake.

"Ummm...Well uh." he then starts playing his guitar.

_I wanna make her nipples hard._

"STOP STOP NO." Jermaine said not liking the performance.

"I thought it kicked ass." Jake said.

"Jake get out of here." Jermaine said trying to get him to leave.

"I wont be kicked out like this! Band play me something." Jake told the band but they just flipped them off. That made Jake mad so he left.

Meanwhile

Fionna was calling her family. "Hey dad its me I just...No I don't need any money I ju-...No its nothing like that-...I just wanted to say that." The father hangs up on her. "I love you." **(Cue music) **was the last thing she said before puting the phone back.

Fionna's Verse:  
_Saying I love you  
__Is not the words I want to hear from you  
__It's not that I want you  
__Not to say, but if you only knew  
__How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
__More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
__Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
__Cause I'd already know_

"You okay, girl?" LSP asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fionna replied.

"Heh you don't look fine." the purple waitress said.

"It's just my…Whatever, right? I'll be okay." Fionna said.

LSP's verse:  
_Hold on little girl_  
_Show me what he's done to you_  
_Stand up little girl_  
_A broken heart cant be that bad_

Fionna's verse:  
_When it's through, it's through_

LSP's verse:  
_Fate will twist the both of you_  
_So come on baby, come on over_  
_Let me be the one to show you…_

"Finn, you gotta be honest with your audience…Real. Until you can share something that let's us in, let's us know what you care about." Jermaine explained.

"...Wait..." Finn said

Finn's verse:  
_How I love the way you move..._  
_And the sparkle in your eyes..._  
_There's a color deep inside them_  
_Like a blue suburban sky_

"Thats Better."

Finn's verse:  
_I don't need to be the king of the world_  
_As long as I'm the hero of this..._

Finn & Choir's verse:  
_Little girl! _**(Where did the choir come from?)**  
_Heaven isn't too far away_  
_Closer to it everyday_

Finn's verse:  
_No matter what your friends say_

Fionna's verse:  
_I know we're gonna find a way!_

Choir's verse:  
_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

Finn's verse:  
_I'm the one_

Choir's verse:  
_Deep inside i hope you feel it too_

Finn's verse:  
_Deep inside you feel it too_

Choir's verse:  
_Waited on a line of greens and blues_

Fionna's verse:  
_Waited on a line…_

Finn & Fionna's verse:  
_Just to be the next to be with (me) you_

Choir's verse:  
_Heaven!_

Finn's verse:  
_Oh oh oh oh_

Fionna's verse:  
_More than words_

Choir's verse:  
_Heaven_

Finn & Choir's verse:  
_Oh oh oh oh_

Fionna's verse:  
_Is all i ever needed you to show_

Choir's verse:  
_Heaven!_

Fionna verse:  
_Then you wouldnt have to say_

Finn's verse:  
_It's not too far away_

Fionna's verse:  
_That you love me_

Finn's verse:  
_Oh oh oh oh!_

Fionna's verse:  
_...Cause id already...know_

Finn's verse:  
_How I love the way you move!_

**Author's Note: Well there you go. You know if I ever right a fanfic that involves Jermaine I would see him as the brother who would give Finn good advice. Now I'm gonna work on my one-shot series.**


	8. Waiting For A Girl Like You

**Author's Note: Once again were back to another installment to this. ****Now lets see what happens.**

Chapter 7: Waiting For A Girl Like You

"Ah, the muses of love. Many a great lyric has called upon their siren song…And now my boy Drew is feeling the magic too.**(cue music)**So lets set a nice mood shall we." Jake explained. We find Finn driving Fionna to the hill overlooking Los Angeles to have a picnic.

Finn's verse:  
_So long  
I've been looking too hard  
I've been waiting too long _

"TURN SIGNAL" he said honking his horn.

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone…Oh yeah,  
When you love someone  
_  
Fionna's verse:  
_It feels so right  
So warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too  
_  
Finn's verse:  
_Maybe I'm wrong  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_

Fionna's verse:  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I wanna be sure!  
_  
Finn's verse:  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
With a love that will survive  
_  
Fionna's verse:  
_I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
_  
Finn & Fionna's verse:  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl (boy) like you  
To come into my life  
_  
The car then comes to a stop and they lie down on the car. "I still can't believe your opening up for Arsenal! This is so cool." Fionna said.

"Yeah! I owe it all to you heh." Finn said.

"What no you owe it all to Wolfgang Van Colt." Fionna said. They then both start laughing.

"It's actually Von Colt." he said correcting her.

"Oh sorry!" she said.

"It's okay" Finn reassured her.

"Finn...I have a confession...I'm actually...kinda nervous." she confessed.

"With me!?" Finn asked.

"Yeah!" Fionna replied.

"Don't worry, it's cool. I mean, look, we're just a couple of friends, right? Looking at stars, drinking wine coolers. No pressure." Finn explained.

"Oh yeah...Friends...I guess that's true." she said disappointed

"WHAT!? Oh man, he's gonna kick himself later for that 'friend' crap. The curse of the nice guy. See, you think it's the smart play, ease 'em in with friendship, but the fact is what they really want? What's really going on in that head?" Jake explained.

Fionna's verse:  
_You're so good  
When we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word we say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone  
Yeah, really love someone_

"CRAP what time is it? Shit!" Finn asked.

"Umm 8 something." Fionna replied.

"I totally forgot. I told Mark I pick up his shift." Finn said.

"Oh okay I-"

"I'm such an idiot." he said. He then starts driving. Soon he drops her off.

"Fionna...I think your rad...And not like that dead ass rock of games Drugs Raddly...Rad rad." Finn said.

"You do...Friend." Fionna said walking away.

Fionna's verse:  
_I've been waiting for a boy like you  
To come into my life  
Yeah, waiting for someone new  
_  
Marshall Lee's verse:  
_To make you feel alive_

**Author's Note: Jake has a point there. Finn basically just ruined his chance.**


	9. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Author's Note: God why is this happening to me. Well I'm back online so I guess that's a start. Well here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 8: Wanted Dead Or Alive

"Just when it seemed that love might just bust through that friendship wall…He came. **(Music starts)** As rock starts often do. Just when your making time with a pretty young thing. Marshall Lee. Lead singer of the band the Scream Kings. Yes, ladies love him. Guys want to be him…And his band? Well, they hate his guts. But he's a star. And stars are undeniable. Like herpes. Am I right, readers?" Jake said to you.

"Can you believe the Marshall Lee is here." LSP said.

"I know look at his skin. I bet he eats super healthy." Fionna said looking at the star. Then Finn ran up to them

"Hi Fionna! LSP! Hey listen I was wondering if you wanted to go on another picnic sometime?" Finn asked.

"Isnt that sweat! Well since you got your man I'm gonna go get me a hot slice of Marshall Lee."

"Oh Finn and I are just friends."

"5 bucks I get his coat before you get a blow." LSP said.

"No way. Besides he doesn't even know I exist."

Meanwhile

We find a reporter heading towards the star. "Marshall Flame Princess crane magazine." she said. The star just stared at her with confusion. "We spoke on the phone." the reporter said.

"Oh right. Yeah yeah yeah. Cover story. Lets do this." the star said sitting down with the reporter joining him.

"Marshall Lee here we are back at the Bourbon Room. The club that the scream kings got your stardom. Fans were shocked to hear that this would be the last time the scream kings would play together." she said.

"I know! Painful." the star said.

"Even though I want your cans. Your still doing considerably well on the billboard charts. Why the split?" she asked.

"Well uh Flamy. The Scream Kings is a living family it breathes, it creates, it changes. Me and the band felt that the band had done all that it could." he explained.

"Fuck you Marshall." the guitarist said.

"Yeah hehehehe yeah hehehe uh huhuh I love my band." he said.

"Well what was the thing that made you want to go-"

"Solo?" he said interrupting her. "Uhh probably the touring. You know the grind hehehe. Five guys chewed up on a trip. With nothing but booze, drugs, and girls constantly chowing on each other like you're trying to watch yourselves. And there's sushi in the midwest. I mean did you know that there is an ocean there?" he asked.

"Yes I did."

"I'm just a man with feelings Flame Princess and the road. The road is just violently."

"Its okay Marshall-"

"Damnit! I don't if I wanna talk about this." he said interrupting her.

"Oh well you don't have to if you don't want t-"

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_It's all the same  
Only the names have changed  
Everyday, it seems were wastin' away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night  
Just to get back home  
I'm a cowboy  
On a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted  
Dead or alive  
Wanted  
Dead or alive_

"You are so brave." the reporter said.

"Well I'm excited to put myself out there. Naked for my fans."

"That's incredibly generous but what about the name of your band."

"Excellent question."

_Sometimes I sleep_  
_Sometimes it's not for days_  
_The people I meet_  
_Always go their separate ways_  
_Sometimes you tell the day_  
_By the bottle that you drink_

"Thanks buddy" he said taking a bottle from some guy.

_Sometimes when you're alone_  
_All you do is think_  
_Oh yeah, I'm a cowboy_

Girl's verse:  
_He's a cowboy_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_On a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted_

Girl's verse:  
_Wanted!_

Guy's verse:  
_Wanted!_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Dead or alive_  
_Wanted_

Assembled:  
_Wanted!_  
_Dead or aliiiiive!_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_And I walk these streets_

Guy's verse:  
_With my six string_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_A loaded six string on my back_  
_I play for keeps_  
_Cause I might not make it back_  
_I been everywhere_  
_And I'm standing tall_  
_I've seen a million faces_  
_And I've rocked 'em all_  
_I'm a cowboy_

Girl's verse:  
_He's a cowboy_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I got the night on my side_  
_And I'm wanted_

Fionna's verse:  
_Wanted!_

Assembled:  
_Dead or alive_

Marshall Lee verse:  
_And I ride_

Fionna's verse:  
_And I ride_

Assembled:  
_Dead or alive_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I still drive_

Fionna's verse:  
_He still drives_

Assembled:  
_Dead or alive_  
_Dead or alive_  
_Dead or alive_  
_Dead or alive_  
_Dead or alive_

"Hey!" Marshall said.

"Hey!" Fionna said.

"Its getting kind of noisy in here. Maybe you like to go hang out in the men's bathroom. Where we can talk about are dreams, feelings, and shit." he suggested.

"I think your amazing." Fionna shouted.

"Dodododududododo dododududodo dudodudodudodudo." Marshall said doing the crazy frog song. While he did that Finn walked up to them.

"Uh Fionna uh can I talk to you for a second." Finn asked.

"Sure Marshall." Fionna said.

"I'm Finn." he said correcting her until he saw Marshall. "Oh hey man I'm big fan." Finn said.

"And I'm a big fan of you. Dude that is a fantastic dedum vest. Right on." Marshall said.

"Thanks!" Finn said. He then turns to Fionna. "Uh yeah there was some stuff the other night I wanted to say to you but I just never got the cha-"

"I'm gonna call you Jean Vest." Marshall said interupting Finn.

"Finn I'm sorry can we talk about this another time. You understand. Friend to friend." Fionna said.

"That's right Jean Vest." he then lifts his hand up. "Come on Come on." Finn then lifts his hand and Marshall high fives him. "Yeah! Thanks for the coolers let's go." he said taking them from Finn and leaving with Fionna.

"I'll talk about your music." she said to Finn before she was gone. Jake then walks up to Finn with a garbage bag.

"Damn that sucks. Anyways be careful somebody throw up in their." Jake said handing the bag to Finn and walking away.

**Author's Note: Yeah that's right I changed the name of the band.**


	10. I Want To Know What Love Is

**Author's Note: As you all know the dvd for the movie Rock of Ages came out and I know I got it. So expect me to rewrite the whole fic really soon. But enough about that on with the musical fanfic.**

Chapter 9: I Want To Know What Love Is

We find the lead singer of the scream kings in the men's bathroom with Fionna. "So…You looking forward to the show?" he asked.

"God yes! The way you sing. The way you move, the way you-"

"Sparkle?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied.

"God I'm so nerves. It's like you see right through me." the singer said.

"I do?" she asked.

"This is crazy right? I'm mean could you even love an above average guy like me? Living life full of rock. Not caring that I live or die. No...No." he said going to a stale and locking it. Fionna was confused and knocked on the door. "We cant."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm dangerous for you to handle Rachael." he said.

"Fionna!" she corrected him.

"Damnit." he said opening the door. "I got so much goin' on up here. I just don't want us to hurt each other."

"We won't!" she said.

**(Music Start)**

"Yes, we will! God." he said slamming the door. "I'm sorry." after a while he opens the door.

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
_  
"That's cool." she said.

_I gotta read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
OoooooooOOOOOHHHHHHH!_

"Are you okay?" Fionna asked.

"Yes, I'm singing!" he replied.

In my life  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now  
I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

He was about to kiss her but he quickly turns away.

Fionna's verse:  
_I wanna know what love is  
_  
"No." he said.

Fionna's verse:  
_I want you to show me  
_  
"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

I wanna feel what love is

"Oh, It's just so confusing!" he said taking her shirt off.

_I know you can show me  
_  
Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Lets talk about love  
_  
Fionna's verse:  
_I wanna know what love is  
_  
Marshall Lee's verse:  
_The love that you feel inside!  
_  
Fionna's verse:  
_I want you to show me  
_  
Fionna and Marshall Lee's verse:  
_And I'm feeling so much love  
_  
Fionna's verse:  
_I wanna feel what love is  
_  
Marshall Lee's verse:  
_The love you just can't hide!  
_  
Fionna's verse:  
_I know you can show me!  
_  
Marshall Lee's verse:  
Ooooooaaaayeah!

Fionna and Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me! _

We cut to Finn playing his guitar for the opening act feeling really depressed

Finn's verse:  
_I wanna feel what love is _  
_I know you can show me!_

**Author's Note: Poor Finn.**


	11. Cum On Feel The Noize

**Author's Note: Well at least I got this thing out before midnight. This is also one of my favorite parts of the musical.**

Chapter 10: Cum On Feel The Noize / We're Not Gonna Take It (Reprise)

We find Finn after he finished performing and everyone was applauding. "Thank you. I just got one more song before we get The Scream Kings up here." he stops after he sees Marshall come out of the men's bathroom. "This next song..I wrote for Fi..." he couldn't say anything after seeing that Fionna came out of the men's bathroom fixing her shirt. "For for." he couldn't say it so he just started playing.

Fionna then ran to a table with LSP. "Okay girl spill it I want everything." LSP said.

"It was magical!" Fionna told her.

"How are his lips?" LSP asked.

"Magical!" Fionna replied.

"His hands?" LSP asked.

"Magical!" Fionna replied.

"What about his-"

"Smaller than I thought. But Magical." Fionna replied.

We then go over to Jermaine. "Yo Jamie can I talk to you for a second." Marshall asked.

"Sure man." Jermaine replied.

"Look uh I wanna be cool about this but uh that waitress uh whats her name." the star asked.

"LSP!" the dog replied.

"The other one." the rocker said.

"Fionna!" the dog replied.

"Bingo. Look I hate to do this but the girl has got to go bro. Thanks!" he said about to walk away.

"Whoa look I can't just throw her out on the streets." the dog explained.

"Ha did I say that I mean she is totally hot chick and she shits on my soul but hey no biggy. I just want to keep me from giving your cute little club the breath-taking performance you deserve. **(Cue Music)**

"Alright L.A. let's get this party started." Jake said on the microphone.

"Shoot looks like I go makes some dreams happen. You'll figure it out." he said heading towards the stage.

"Oh theres Marshall. Hey Marshall...I LOVE YOU TOO. He's hilarious." Fionna said.

"Alright! Here they are, for one last goodbye! Let's give it up for THE SCREAM KINGS!" Jake said introducing the band.

"Let's hear it L.A.!" Marshall shouted.

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Come on feel the noise_  
_Girls rock your boys_  
_We'll get wild, wild, wild_

"Everybody!"

Assembled:  
_Wild, wild, wild!_

"Fionna can I talk to you." Jermaine asked.

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_So you think I got an evil mind_  
_I'll tell you honey!_

"Here's the thing…"

_I don't know why_

"What are you saying?" Fionna asked.

Jermaine's verse:  
_I don't know why_

"You're lying!" Fionna said.

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_So you say I got an evil mind_  
_I'm a mean go getter!_

"Just leave for tonight." Jermaine told Fionna.

Fionna's verse:  
_I don't know why_

"He said he loved me!?" Fionna told him.

Jermaine's verse:  
_I don't know why anymore!_

"Oh no? Screw you and screw Marshall!" Fionna said leaving his sight.

"Fionna, wait!"

Meanwhile

"Look out comrades! It's the Sunset Strip rapist! Come to destroy some culture, FASCIST?" Bonnibel shouted.

"You have us all wrong, Ms. Bubblegum." Bubba said.

"Don't bother! She hasn't ze vision to see ve are only trying to make her city better. You see? HEHEHE A Footlocker Athletic Store!" Simon explained.

"FASCIST! Come on!"

Bonnibel & Protestor's verse:  
_We're not gonna take it!_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it!_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore!_

"We'll just see about zat! Come Bubba." Simon ordered.

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_So come on feel the noise_  
_Girls rock your boys_  
_We'll get wild, wild, wild_  
_Wild, wild, wild!_

Meanwhile **(again)**

"Great set tonight. Ya'll keep here 2 star entertainment. I dig your sound you're really ahead of your time kid." a music manager said.

"You serious" Finn asked.

"Always but let me ask you something you like washing glasses and stacking beer." the man asked.

"I don't know I guess it could be worse." Finn replied.

"There's barf in this one too." Jake told Finn.

"Kid look at Marshall." he said pointing at the star. "That could be you."

Finn's verse:  
_So you think my singing out of time_

Dream Warrior's verse:  
_It makes money_

"I'm telling you kid you're a hit."

_I don't know why_

"Your gonna stay here."

Finn's verse:  
_I don't know why, anymore!_

Meanwhile **(A third time)**

"A Mr. DiMaggio." Simon said approaching him.

"Oh great! What the hell do you want?" Jermaine asked.

"Just your club your mayor has granted me the authority to seize this property for the good of the city." the old man explained.

"Seize my property!? You can't do that!" the owner said.

"Oh I'm so sorry but this is already happening. If I were you I would enjoy ze night its a fabulous farewell." Simon said leaving.

"Hey were not done with this conversation." the owner shouted.

Back at the stage we find Marshall arguing with the band. "Hey I came here for this and-" he was then pushed by the guitarist. "Hey don't push me. I'm the star here and I know that nobody gives a shit about you dick lickers." Marshall shouted. That made the guitarist punch Marshall unconscious.

At the entrance. "Get the hell out." the owner said to the german.

"Oh he's a tough guy. In a few days this will all be mine you'll see." Simon said. "Bubba!"

"Dont do this." Bonnibel told Bubba.

"I have to."

"Bubba now."

**(Music stops) **"I'm sorry." **(Music starts again)**

"They knock Marshall out cold." LSP said.

"Let's burn this place down" said one guy.

"What are we gonna do." LSP asked.

"OH EVERYBODY JUST COOL OUT. We got more show for you I promise. SOMEONE GET ME STEEL JIZZ'S NUMBER." Jake shouted.

"Get out there kid finish off the set and show them what a real star is." the manager said.

"No way I couldn't." Finn said resisting.

"Come on kid this is you shot what do you want."

"Finn can I talk to you." Fionna asked really needing emotional support.

"I'm pretty sure I wanna make boobies hard."

"Your gonna have so many chicks on you." he said pushing him on stage.

"Uhh. What's up everyone. My name is Wolfgang Von Colt and...and this one's for the ladies! One, two, three, four!

Finn's verse:  
Come on feel the noise  
Girls rock your boys  
We'll get wild, wild, wild yeah

Crowd:  
_Wild, wild, wild!_

"Is that Finn?" Jermaine asked Jake.

Finn's verse:  
So come on feel the noise  
Girls rock your boys  
We'll get wild, wild, wild  
Wild, wild, wild!

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaahhhhh! Goodnight Los Angeles! Thank you very much! And by the way Jermaine, I QUIT!" Finn annouced.

**Author's Note: Well that was sure a surprise.**


	12. Harden My Heart Shadows Of The Night

**Author's Note: Well I got this out before midnight so I guess thats a good thing.**

Chapter 11: Harden My Heart / Shadows Of The Night

We find Fionna outside in the rain.

Fionna's verse:  
_Crying on the corner  
Waiting in the rain  
I swear I'll never, ever wait again  
You gave me your word  
But words for you are lies  
Darling in my wildest dreams, I never thought i'd go  
__But it__'s time to let you know...oh  
I'm gonna harden my heart  
I'm gonna swallow my tears  
I'm gonna turn...and...leave you here!  
All of my life I've been waiting in the rain I've been waiting for a feeling that never, ever came  
It feels so close  
But always disappears  
_  
Marceline's verse:  
_Darling, in your wildest dreams  
You never had a clue  
But it's time you got the news  
_  
Fionna & Marceline's verse:  
_I'm gonna harden my heart  
_(Harden your heart)  
_I'm gonna swallow my tears  
Swallow your tears girl  
_(Swallow your tears)  
_I'm gonna turn...and...leave you here!  
(Gonna turn...and...leave you here)_

"Hey sweetie."

"This here is Marceline Abadeer. Owner of the "Venus" Strip...Excuse me, Gentlemen's Club, and mother to lots of lost souls on Sunset Boulevard. For a two drink minimum she'll provide you a shoulder to cry on. In the Champagne Room? you can cry anywhere you like." Jake explained.

"Come on lets get you dried off. Maybe a cocktail." Marceline said.

"Thanks but I dont need your help." Fionna said.

"Hey we all need help baby. Let me guess actress right. You certainly are pretty enough." Marceline said.

"Nice try but I dont go that way. And your wrong I dont need anybody. Not anymore!" Fionna said.

"Heheheheh!" Marceline laughed.

Marceline's verse:  
You say, oh girl, it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself  
I said you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt  
Ransom your heart, but baby don't look back  
Cause we got nobody else

Marceline & Stripper's verse:  
We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

Fionna & Marceline's verse:  
_I'm gonna harden my heart  
_(Harden your heart)  
_I'm gonna swallow my tears_  
_Swallow your tears girl_  
_(Swallow your tears)_  
_I'm gonna turn...and...leave you here_  
_(Turn...and...leave you here)_

Fionna's verse:  
_Never in my wildest dreams_  
_I never thought I'd go_  
_But it's time to let you know..._  
_I'm gonna harden my heart_

Marceline, Stripers and Fionna's verse:  
_We're running with the shadows of the night_  
_(I'm gonna swallow my tears)_  
_So baby take my hand, it'll be all right_  
_(I'm gonna turn…and…leave you here!)_  
_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight_  
_They'll come true in the end_

"C'mon baby let's go inside." Marceline said leading Fionna inside.

**Author's Note: Well thats really all that happens in this chapter**


	13. Here I Go Again

**Author's Note: Well I'm back and here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 13: Here I Go Again

Fionna's verse:  
_I don't know where i'm going_  
_But I sure know where i've been_  
_Hanging on the promises_  
_And the songs of yesterday_  
_And i've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_  
_And here I go again_  
_Here I go again_

Finn's verse:  
_Though I keep searching for an answer_  
_I never seem to find what i'm looking for, no_  
_Oh lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on_  
_Cause I know what it means_  
_To walk along the londly street of dreams_

Finn & Fionna's verse:  
_Here I go again on my own_  
_Going down the only road I've ever known_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

Fionna's verse:  
_And i've made up my mind_

Finn's verse:  
_Oh yeah, I ain't wasting no more time_

Meanwhile

We find Marshall at it again to another young innocent girl.

Marshall's verse:  
_Just another heart in need of rescue,_  
_Waiting on love's sweet charity_

Jermaine's verse:  
_And I'm gonna hold on_  
_For the rest of my days_

Jake's verse:  
_Cause I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_Assembled:_  
_Here I go again on my own_  
_Going down the only road I've ever known,_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

Bonnibel's verse:  
_And i've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time TIME!_

Bubba's verse:  
_But here I go again!_

Fionna's verse:  
_Oh, whoa, oh_  
_Here I go again_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Here I go, here I go_  
_Here I go again_

Finn's verse:  
_Oh yeah, yeah_  
_Here I GO!_

Assembled:  
_And here I go again on my own_  
_Going down the only road I've ever known_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

Fionna's verse:  
_And i've made up my mind_

Finn's verse:  
_Oh yeah, I ain't wasting no more time_

Assembled:  
_Here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_Cause I know what it means _  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_  
_Here I go again_

"YEAH! WE DID IT! Half the the fic is totally done! Go celebrate! Grab a beer, take a pee break. Act Two is next…and it totally kicks Act One's ass!" Jake said.

**Author's Note: Well that it that gonna be the last chapter for now. I gonna put this story on hiatus. The reason why I cant explain. But rest assure as soon as I get everything settled I'll continue this.**


End file.
